Dolor y pasión
by anya malfoy
Summary: Atracción física, eso era todo lo que el rubio inspiraba en ella, pero quizas... la lujuria y deseo se puedan transformar en... algo más?. Errr no soy muy buena en resumenes pero creo q el ff promete muchio! Lean y dejen RR!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, aquí yo molestándolos de nuevo XDD la verdad me llegó la inspiración por escribir algo así y esta historia está basada en una de las etapas más tormentosas de mi vida (que sucedieron no hace mucho, realmente XDD) así que espero que les guste y que no les parezca muy aburrido XDD.

Peque aclaración: lo que este entre son pensamientos de cada personaje.

Dolor y pasión

Capítulo 1: El estúpido comienzo.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, sentada en una de las gradas que llevan al segundo piso, cerca del Gran Comedor, tenía a su lado su mochila negra y sobre sus piernas un ejemplar de "Ritos Mágicos VI" de Amanda Stevenson. Se podría decir que estaba concentrada en su lectura o al menos eso intentaba, pero sabía que una parte de su mente estaba esperando percibir el aroma de bosque mojado y chicle de mora azul (N/A: los que hayan probado el chicle Trident de mora azul me van a entender, sabe y huele riquísimo! XD)

Lo detestaba, eso no se ponía a discusión pero ya había aceptado que ese tipo era extremadamente lindo, lo sabía, y no podía hacer nada por no sonrojarse cuando estaba cerca de ella o comenzar a decir incoherencias cuando sabía que estaba detrás o delante suyo. Era horrible lo que estaba experimentando, y aunque sabia que era solo una atracción por la condenada forma de ser del Slytherin, no podía ocultar todo lo que ese rubio le hacia sentir. Bueno, para honrar a la verdad, si, sí podía ocultarlo muy bien de los demás, ya saben las típicas frases de "lo odio" o "ese maldito estúpido! No! lo único que me provoca es risa! Solo es un lindo pedazo de carne pero nada más" eso le funcionaba con todo el mundo pero no se podía engañar a ella misma.

Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, desde hace cuanto que llevaba con esa maldita obsesión metida en al cabeza? Umm quizás desde finales del año pasado, en quinto curso, en esos tiempos el hurón no le importaba, ni siquiera lo tomaba en cuenta pero, un dia…

FLASHBACK ´´

Ya casi era hora del almuerzo, pero por algún motivo extraño no quería ir al Gran Comedor, dejó que Nick y Aly se fueran sin ella a comer, estaba sentada en el césped, arrimada en un viejo roble y jugaba con su gato Yuki, él era simplemente precioso, tenía un pelaje un tanto extraño, con algunas partes blancas mezcladas con dorado y unos hermosos ojos verde aceituna, no tenía más de dos meses y a Gin le encantaba jugar con él y enseñarle algunas cosas como a darle la patita y a poder atrapar su cola cuando la intentaba perseguir. Tarareaba una canción, no sabía muy bien de quién era, pero le fascinaba. Entonces lo vió.

Él pasaba por enfrente totalmente solo, y se veía simplemente genial, nunca le había puesto atención a pesar de que intercambiaban algunos insultos de vez en cuando pero jamás se había fijado en él. Lo solía ver caminando por ahí, a veces solo, a veces con Blaise o con algún otro Sly. Cuando esto sucedía ella sólo se limitaba a saludar y hablar un momento con el pelinegro. Pero ese día, parecía tan extraño a las demás veces, estaba por decirlo así muy muy sexy.

Él la miró por algunos segundos con esos ojos grises y le dio una sonrisa de autosuficiencia de las que solamente él poseía, y tas!, ahí fue cuando algo raro sucedió, se quedó embobada en esa sonrisa perfecta y esos ojos de metal. Él siguió caminando hasta que se perdió de vista y ella seguía con esa cara de idiota (N/A: desde ahí mal, mal, no creen? u.u)

- Yuki!!! – la chica casi muere del susto al escuchar ese grito, resultó que Nick había llegado desde atrás y quería aprovechar para pegarle un peque susto a su amiga. (N/A: por cierto, Nick tiene cierta obsesión con los animales XD, secuela de que su madre, que es muggle sea veterinaria y tenga 2 perros, 2 gatos y 1 conejo en casa O.o)

FIN DEL FLASHBACK ´´

Seguía perdida en los recuerdos, cuando un par de manos se pusieron encima de sus ojos, acompañadas de la típica frase "Adivina quién es".

- Por Dios Nick! Ya se te volvió costumbre, qué acaso no tienes nada nuevo? – después de esto, las manos se quitaron de sus lindos ojos almendra (N/A: seee pobre niña presumida ¬¬) y entonces miró a su amigo que se sentaba a su lado en la escalera. Era un chico alto y delgado, de tez pálida y cabello negro, con un corte de cabello un tanto extraño (a opinión de Alisson), quien decía que parecía el vocalista de una banda muggle llamado AFI, pero igual, eso a Gin no le importaba, se le veía muy bien, sobre todo porque contrastaba muy bien con sus ojos azul cielo, era mitad muggle, de una familia no tan adinerada como la de Aly o la Malfoy, pero tenían una economía muy muy buena y vivía en Londres junto a sus padres. Claro que al pasar tanto tiempo con los muggles, había adoptado ciertas cosas, como por ejemplo, llevaba un piercing en el extremo del labio inferior (N/A: sip, ya llegué yo y mi fascinación por los chicos con piercings en al boca u.u no me maten por eso XD). Fue muy gracioso cuando había llegado al colegio, especialmente después de que McGonagall y Snape pusieron el grito en el cielo al ver al "chico nuevo". Estaba en Ravenclaw, pero aún así pasaba cada minuto de tiempo que podía con Aly y Gin.

- Esperando a alguien? – dijo con una sonrisa pícara y arqueando la ceja.

- Si, esperaba que Gerard Way apareciera, me dedicara una canción y me declarara amor eterno – respondió la chica mirándolo seriamente para después soltar una gran carcajada – nah, solo me quedé acá un rato para ver si tu o Aly se apuraban para acompañarme a cenar.

- Bueno, entonces se te concedió el deseo, y además muero de hambre, así que vamos de una vez – el chico tomó de la mano a Gin, entraron en el Gran Comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, y para sorpresa de ambos, Aly ya estaba allí, solo que estaba acompañada de Joel, y para Gin eso no era buena señal.

- Ni te vi entrar Aly, hola Joe – saludó al pelirroja mientras se sentaba en frente de la castaña y del rubio.

- Ah si, lo que pasa es que venimos de estudiar y hace un buen rato que llegamos – respondió secamente la chica al sentir la mirada acusadora de Nick sobre ella – bueno, y qué tal ustedes, de donde vienen?

- Pues, yo – comenzó al pelirroja pero su amigo la interrumpió mientras continuaba tratando de congelar con la mirada a Aly.

- Me la encontré cerca de aquí y yo venía de la sala común porque estaba con Di – chan chan chaaaan sus amigos habían comenzado de nuevo, y lo que seguía era que se iban a poner muy insoportables restregándole el uno al otro que estaba con tal o cual persona (N/A: suele suceder, verdad? u.u), la mirada de Aly entró en la competencia con Nick y en ese momento estaban tratando de ver quién llegaba más lejos en su intento de poner celoso al otro.

- Ya, por favor niños, no comiencen!!!! – explotó la pelirroja de repente, pero al menos eso sirvió para que ambos chicos terminara con la pequeña disputa. Cada uno regresó a lo que verdaderamente importaba: la comida XD, después de que todos terminaran de comer, Joel se fue con algunos amigos.

- Parece que te va bien con tu nuevo prospecto para novio –soltó de repente el pelinegro fingiendo restar importancia al asunto.

- Pues no lo sé, debe estar igual de bien a como te va a ti con tu querida Diane, verdad? – respondió mordaz la chica para luego fijar sus encantadores ojos negros en los azul eléctrico del chico

- Vamos Aly! Sabes que no pasa nada con Diane, en cambio tú – la señalo acusadoramente – con ese!!! ¬¬

- Porqué te molesta tanto que esté con él eh?

- Por lo mismo que a ti te molesta que yo esté con Diane – realmente ese era "un momento de tensión" según Ginny, siempre ocurría lo mismo, era como el pan de cada día entre los chicos, por que no se decían de una vez en la cara lo que el uno sentía por el otro? Porqué se les hacía tan difícil aceptar que aunque sean extremadamente diferentes se gustaban? Realmente eran unos idiotas u.u (N/A: se preguntarán porque digo que Aly y Nick son taaan diferentes, pues digamos q Nick es un chico que se va mas por lo "dark", es muy sencillo, y no se complica con nada (claro a menos que se trate de Aly o de las injusticias con los animales) y Alisson es la típica sangre pura, adinerada, consentida, "chika fresa", etc XD pero eso no quita que sea buena amiga y una chica muy inteligente), pero lo que había acabado de pensar, le recordó a un rubio que se encontraba en la mesa de al lado --.

- Errr mejor me voy – sus amigos no le hacían mucho caso, estaban discutiendo sobre que pasa con quien y demás, así que Gin cogió su mochila y salió al patio, le encantaba estar afuera, especialmente en la noche, era el único lugar en donde estaba totalmente en paz, mirando la luna, las estrellas, en una palabra, era… perfecto. Se sentó en la hierba y sacó de su mochila un cuaderno donde se "explayaba" tenía dibujos, algunos poemas, y otras cosas más. Era genial estar ahí, el frío de la noche también contribuía a que el lugar fuera más acogedor para ella. Se recostó en la hierba y cerró un momento los ojos, y entonces sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz (N/A: esta guagua creo que tiene complejo de animal, olfatea todo XD), se le hacia conocido, era… abrió los ojos de repente, entre emocionada, nerviosa, exaltada, y muchas otras cosas que solo esa persona provocaba en ella.

- Acaso tu casa ya está tan en las ruinas que te acostumbraste a dormir en la hierba y aquí vienes a hacer lo mismo? – dijo él mientras se sentaba a su lado y la veía con burla.

- Genial, lo que me faltaba para completar el día – dijo mientras seguía mirando las estrellas, no quería verlo, se derretiría si lo hacía – además, Malfoy, no sabes que es de pésima educación arruinar la digestión de una persona? -no lo mires Gin no lo mires!!!

- Eso no te lo crees ni tu niña

- La verdad Malfoy no tengo ganas de discutir contigo asi que mejor cierra la boca y déjame en paz

- Acaso estas de mal humor?

- No creo que eso te importe, es en serio, ya cierra la boca

- No

- Entonces ándate y asi no me molestas y puedes ir a hacer otras cosas mejores

- Y que si no quiero?, qué me harás? – dijo el chico mirándola fijamente esperando ver la reacción de la pelirroja

- Es fácil – la chica lo regresó a ver, se decía a si misma que no debía caer ante los encantos del rubio y lo miraba con arrogancia e indiferencia, mientras sostenían sus miradas como en una competencia, ella se apresuró por guardar sus cosas en la mochila y cuando ya estaba lista volvió a mirar al cielo, respiró profundo y se levantó – si tu no te vas, me voy yo – y emprendió su retorno al castillo tratando de ir lo más rápido posible pero sin que se note su nerviosismo y desesperación.

Él se quedó ahí, sin saber muy bien porqué lo hacía, que esperaba? ni idea, pensaba que la chica iba a insultarlo, a tratar de dañarlo físicamente xD o cualquier cosa, pero no, le había hecho algo muchísimo peor, lo había ignorado, evadido (o al menos eso era lo que pensaba él) no le había importado ni un reverendo rábano sus palabras y sus ganas de joder y eso lo había exasperado, pero… porqué?

see, corto corto cortito y re aburrido pero a penas es el inicio eh? ya se que algunas pensarán: no termina ni actualiza Nada es lo que parece y ya viene a molestarnos con otro fic xD. Les entiendo, hasta yo me auto patearía por eso pero estoy trabajando en tratar de continuar el otro fic.

Espero que me dejen algún comentario o si quieren aportar con ideas sobre situaciones similares que hayan atravesado… todas son bienvenidas, porque como ya lo dije antes, este fic va a estar basado en mi tormentosa experiencia con un chico que me encanta TT y se me hizo muy parecida mi situación con un D/G (incluso porq mi querida andy bo me dijo que cuando hablo sobre el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, entiéndase el chiko en cuestión xD le recordaba a Draco, aunque claro, mi lindo hurón es mucho más guapo ¬¬ ). Espero sus historias, comentarios, verduras y todo lo que me quieran dar

Besos

Anya

**ACLARACION!!!! ** (si es la primera vez que leen el fic no importa, pero si ya leyeron antes el primer cap, léanlo!!!) decidí cambiarle el nombre Kath y ponerle Alisson, y a la anterior Alisson ponerle Diane, se preguntarán porq? pues es porque cuando redactaba el segundo cap. me pareció que sonaba feo decir Kath y Nick o viceversa (no me suena bien, no se a ustedes --) no sé, creo que ambos son diminutivos demasiadamente cortos (valga la rebuznancia xD) y no suenan bien juntos en una misma oración.


	2. Chapter 2: Todo por una pequeña guerra

Hola mundoooo!!!!! disculpen la demora -- pero en compensación hay mucho por leer! espero que les guste y si no terminan muy aburridas lean la nota final que siempre les pongo

Especialmente dedicado A USTEDES MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS les hago una reverencia, especialmente a las que me dejaron los rr en el primer cap y me animaron a continuarlo son unas bellasss!!! las adoro!!! (y si hay algún EL por ahí tmb va para él )

Nota: lo que esta entre son pensamientos de cada uno o conversaciones con sus respectivas voces internas xD A LEER!!!!

Capítulo 2: Todo por una "pequeña" guerra de comida y el pijama?!.

Caminaba de una forma muy rara hacia su sala común, se preguntarán porqué raro… pues porque trataba de correr pero sin que se notara mucho (o sea en ese momento parecía una viva estampa de Jefferson Pérez xD), con cara de asustada, emocionada y con un gran nudo en el estómago por culpa del gran enjambre de abejas asesinas que parecía que tenía en ese momento. Era una visión muy cómica de Ginny y estaba segura que más de una de sus "queridas amigas, las que la estimaban más que a nadie en el mundo" (nótese el sarcasmo) pagaría lo que fuera por presenciar ese momento tan humillante.

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento (a parte de claro, una lujuriosa reunión en alguna alcoba del castillo con el hurón xD) era llegar a su camita, poner un hechizo silenciador y gritar como nunca en la vida, por la rabia, por el deseo, por el coraje y por todos los bajos instintos que Draco Malfoy despertaba en ella.

- Velvet Rain Drops - dijo al encontrarse con el cuadro de la Señora Gorda, de verdad lo único que buenamente pedía a Merlín todo poderoso era poder llegar a su cuarto sin ser interrumpida por nadie en el camino, ducharse e ir a meterse en su camita con sus sabanas frias TT y jugar y hablar un poco con Yuki (eso lo había tomado de Nick xD), el retrato se abrió y la pelirroja se adentró en la sala común y de repente, frío, solo sintió un frío helado por todo el cuerpo y que tanto su cabello como su ropa quedaban llenas de agua!!! agua!!!! algún maldito desgraciado le había tirado un baldazo de agua!!!

– AHHH!!!!!! quién rayos fue el idiota!!!!!! – gritó a todo pulmón la pelirroja mientras trataba de escurrir el agua de su cabello, de la falda del uniforme y del saco, cri cri silencio total.

- G-g ginny yo… - se apresuró a decir el niño-que-vivió mientras se notaba que tenía una gran lucha interna entre reírse, correr o suplicar perdón de rodillas

- Tu qué Potter!!!!?? – cuestionó al pelirroja mientras ahora lo miraba a él con cara de "aunque te libraste de papi-Voldy-pooh, no te libras de mi"

- Es que mira Gin, te lo explico - el moreno se armó de valor y se dirigió hasta la chica, la tomó del brazo (gran error pues se dio cuenta de que en verdad parecía que medio lago negro le había caído encima y al darse cuenta de esto la chica se puso más furiosa) – emmm – la sentó en uno de los sofás y se hincó delante de ella – verás, no era para ti el agua, era para Ron xD pero como Seamus nos iba a avisar desde las habitaciones, al ver tu cabello se confundió y dio la señal y por eso te mojamos a ti, pero no fue con intención… - le explicó brevemente el moreno rogando a Dios que Gin estuviera de buen humor y no le hiciera nada grave.

- Uff no estoy de humor como para perder tiempo con ustedes así que solo tengan cuidado ok? – dijo la pelirroja seriamente y se encaminó a su habitación chorreando agua por el cabello y la ropa y con el chast chast de los zapatos al caminar. Al llegar a su cuarto, entró rápidamente al baño y abrió la ducha, y entró a bañarse, el agua caliente la relajaba pero siempre casi cuando terminaba de duchase tenía la costumbre de cerrar la llave de agua caliente y en su lugar abrir la de agua fría, le encantaba esa sensación. Se puso la pijama y sus pufos de pie de oso y salió mientras se cepillaba el cabello, para su sorpresa Aly ya se encontraba en la habitación, mirándose en el espejo mientras jugaba con su cabello.

- Y quien ganó hoy?

- Gin, no te quieras pasar de graciosa no es nada lindo el comportamiento del tarado de Nick.

- Chuss ya deberían parar con eso, me provocan unos dolores de cabeza enormes.

- Pero él tiene la culpa

- Nah los dos

- Ay como sea, mira, no sé porque pero hoy mi cabello está hermoso no crees? (N/A: a quien me recuerda eso? jaja)

- See como siempre Aly, como siempre – la pelirroja se acercó a su cama y se sentó en ella mientras se cepillaba cuidadosamente el cabello para luego recogerlo en una trenza – Sabes donde está Cam? no la he viso en todo el día – Camille Brewest era su otra compañera de habitación, delgada con cabello largo y castaño oscuro que le llegaba hasta por debajo de la espalda, totalmente liso y cortado en capas, sus ojos miel eran bellísimos y por eso y su encantadora personalidad tenia a mas de uno detrás suyo.

- Ni idea, sabes que tengo la rara impresión de que a ella le gusta Nick

- Que!? nah, como crees?

- Si!!!, no puedo creer q Nicolas le gusteee grrrrrrrr – dijo al chica con una mirada de odio y sujetando con más fuerza de la normal el coletero al final de su trenza.

- Celosa? – comentó al pelirroja tratando de ocultar un gran carcajada mientras veía cómo su amiga cambiaba de tonalidad de un blanco hueso a un rojo intenso por la pregunta de la chica.

- No Gin, eso jamás! – dicho esto, se metió en su cama y cerró sus cortinas mientras la pelirroja la observaba sonriendo.

Siempre había pensado que mientras menos se metiera en la vida de los demás… mejor, a menos claro que fuera para torturarlos, pero eso no significaba que sus amigos también debieran ser así… y menos con él, porque bien o mal todos sabían que con un Malfoy nadie debe meterse, pero claaaro eso no detenía a sus muy amados compañeritos de la amistad…

- Vaya Draco, pero eso si que es un suceso demasiado extraño… que alguien como un Weasley se te enfrente y te deje con la palabra en la boca – dijo Blaise (alto, de buen cuerpo, cabello castaño oscuro, con ojos verde musgo, de tez blanca y sonrisa encantadora) mientras se reía acostado en uno de los sillones de su sala común ojeando un libro

- Quizás estés perdiendo tu… "toque" – continuó su otro amigo, Shane Heinze, un chico alto y delgado, bastante pálido, incluso se podía decir que era más pálido que el mismo Draco, con cabello negro reluciente, corto y con las puntitas paradas gracias a la gomina y una sonrisa realmente encantadora - que por supuesto utilizaba solo cuando quería- que relucía cada vez más con sus preciosos ojos verdes (aunque el derecho tenía partes celestes), (N/A: realmente un chico digno de museo, se que probablemente me he emocionado demasiado con sus atributos, pero espero que me comprendan xD) el cual estaba sentado en el piso con su hermoso violín negro tratando de memorizar las notas de algunas canciones. (N/A: errr quien dijo que se parece al Facu:rolleyes: coff coff u//.//u)

- Shane créeme que ya seria una gran pérdida de tiempo matar a Blaise, no quieras que también pierda mi tiempo contigo – respondió secamente el rubio muy concentrado en terminar de hacerle unas trencitas al largo cabello de Pansy, ambos sentados en el gran sillón negro de cuero.

- Si, ya no lo molesten, es más no sé porque le dan tanta importancia a alguien como esa comadreja – respondió la chica mientras sacaba de una pequeña bolsita una liga y se la pasaba a Draco el cual la ataba en la trenza.

- Mmm Draco, no creas que la hemos cogido en contra tuya eh, pero no crees que ya te pasas en eso de ser el... estilista de Pansy? – dijo Blaise preocupado pero a punto de morir de la risa al mismo tiempo, lo que también le sucedía a Shane.

- Es que acaso hay algo de malo en que Draco invierta algo de su tiempo en mi? siempre anda con ustedes así que no arruinen el momento – respondió la chica queriendo congelar a los morenos con la mirada.

- Blaise sabes que tengo una fascinación extraña por el cabello y además el de Pansy esta tan bien cuidado que no se… - el rubio habló con tono serio, pero en su rostro se podía observar una sonrisa de medio lado, ya que se había dado cuenta de lo "raro" que había sonado aquello. Después de terminar con la última trenza que quedaba, se recostó en el sillón descansando su cabeza en las piernas de la rubia (N/A: sip, eh decidió hacer a Pansy rubia en este fic xD) y cerrando los ojos.

- Espero que no comiences a atender por ambos mostradores, amigo – soltó Shane mientras intentaba mirarlo seriamente, pero después de todo no pudo evitar la risa.

- Eh? no entendí eso – Blaise miraba a al niño-violinista con un ojo más grande que otro

- Dahh, en verdad Blaise a veces si que me sorprendes – se burló la chica – ya sabes… es jugar para el otro equipo, patear al lado contrario la pelota, entiendes? – terminó la rubia todavía riendo

- Ehh… O.o? – fue toda la respuesta del castaño

- Que es gay!!! – respondió Shane casi gritando, por lo cual muchas miradas con diversas expresiones se dirigían al cuarteto; al mismo tiempo que el rubio en juicio abría los ojos sorprendido y casi muriendo de la risa ante las tonterías de sus amigos.

- No chicos, que no soy gay – dijo mirándolos seriamente con sus ojitos bellos de metal – pero… - sonrisa lujuriosa, sexy, burlona y divertida –…si lo fuera, estén seguros que los incluiré en mi lista – guiño de ojo y sonrisa sexy xD

- Claro, eso no lo dudamos – Shane le guiño un ojo en respuesta al rubio y Blaise le lanzó un beso para seguirle la corriente

- Sabemos que somos absolutamente deseables para quien sea, no importa su inclinación sexual – terminó Blaise mientras se acomodaba el cabello seductoramente, poco después el cuarteto siguió hablando de tonterías y riendo con cada una de sus ocurrencias hasta que fue lo suficientemente tarde como para que fueran a dormir.

…Y un nuevo día comenzaba! se podía sentir la fresca brisa acompañada con un sol muy discreto, lo cual era verdaderamente genial después de que por alguna extraña razón en toda la semana casi habían podido freír un huevo en sus frentes; así que resultaba muy normal escuchar a parte del conocido "al fin sábado" un "al fin aire fresco".

A esa hora (8:3 am para ser exactos) la menor de los Weasley seguía durmiendo plácidamente, hasta que por alguna razón extraña alguien comenzó a sacudirla como si eso no doliera, abrió desesperadamente los ojos tratando de encontrar a la culpable, y distinguió la figura de Camille muy alarmada pidiéndole a gritos que bajara a no se donde, a hacer no se qué por no se quién. Y solo hasta que estuvo verdaderamente despierta lo entendió

- Gin!!! tienes que bajar al Gran Comedor ahora!!!

- Ay Cam, no me molestes, todavía es muy temprano

- Vamos Ginny son Nick y Alisson, tienes que bajar – la chica comenzó a jalar a la pelirroja hasta que la sacó de la cama, y Ginny no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso a la castaña, ponerse sus pantuflas de pie de oso color negro y bajar con ella mientras se frotaba los ojos y escuchaba cómo había sido la cosa, en general lo que había pasado era que en el desayuno habían comenzado una acalorada discusión que luego se había puesto más agitada en cuanto Diane se lanzó a defender a Nick y Joel hizo lo propio con Alisson, y para colmo de males poco después al perder los estribos, Alisson le había lanzado su zumo de calabaza a Diane y así fue como se desató una guerra campal con comida incluida entre los cuatro, y poco a poco se fue sumando hasta que casi todo el mundo estaba inmersa en ella.

Bajaron lo más rápido que pudieron, ya que al ser sábado los profesores se levantaban un poco más tarde y no supervisaban los desayunos, pero en poco, los directores de las casas ya se encontrarían entre los alumnos y si las Gryffindors querían salvar a sus amigos debían apresurarse y terminar con aquello antes de que los profesores llegaran, los vieran, les gritaran y los castigaran de por vida por armar tal alboroto.

Y vaya alboroto… la verdad no se podía distinguir a nadie en especial entre la muchedumbre llena de comida por todos lados, como pudo, Gin atravesó el gentío hasta llegar al centro, y ahí estaban, los cuatro empapados de jugo, un poco de leche, y cubiertos de cereal, pedacitos de fruta y solo Merlín sabe qué más.

- Ya… - comenzó la pelirroja gritando a todo pulmón pero entonces otra voz intervino

- YA BASTA!!! – todo el mundo se había quedado estático, y al fin la comida había parado de volar de un lado a otro – Muy bien, ahora quién me dice, quiénes fueron los que comenzaron? – dijo Draco más tranquilamente mientras miraba a todos con cara de asco y luego cruzaba varias miradas de diversión y burla con sus tres amigos que acababan de entrar en el Gran Comedor, y obviamente ante la pregunta del hurón nadie dudó en apuntar con el dedo a Nick y Alisson quieren todavía planeaban asesinarse con la mirada – bueno, la verdad no me sorprende, tenía que ser una Gryffindor – comentó mirándola con asco – aunque, Khass, no me lo esperaba de ti – dijo mirando a la chica una ceja alzada, miró a Nick y volvió hacia ella – se vé que estar en Gryffindor y juntarte con gente… indeseable te ha convertido en una más de ellos

- Mira Malfoy lo que yo haga o no, no te interesa, no molestes – se defendió la chica

- Qué dirían tus padres…

- Pues no dirían nada porque no son unos cabrones prejuiciosos y amargados como los tuyos, Malfoy – contraatacó la pelirroja un poco sonrojada (por el enojo), con las manos en la cadera y mirando al hurón como si fuera él el que estuviera cubierto de comida – así que deja de atacar a mi casa y a mis amigos – la verdad qué le importaba que fuera guapo, que estuviera buenote y demás cosas, lo único cierto era que nunca dejaría de ser un tarado, engreído, narcisista, idiota, presumido y con aires de "arrodíllense a mis pies y mírenme pero no me toquen que me gasto"

- Escucha pequeña comadreja…

- No Malfoy! escúchame tu - la pelirroja avanzó hacia él señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para hundirlo en su pecho – la verdad no sé cuando entenderás que no eres mejor que nadie y no puedes venir aquí, insultar a medio mundo y p…

-Gin coff coff –Camille trataba de tirarla del brazo y llevársela de allí, pero al parecer la pelirroja no estaba consciente de la situación.

- Déjame Cam – le respondió la chica, y volvió a mirar al rubio con profundo desprecio, pero le sorprendió ver que el Slytherin estaba a punto de partirse de risa (y quizás estuviera un poco paranoica pero veía que muchos otros la veían con cara de O.o), pero… por qué?

Lo miró, miró a los demás, y lo volvió a ver, qué coño pasaba? sin querer ladeó la cabeza y puso cara de no entender nada (N/A: see como un perrito xD –esa te la debo andre!-); tratando de descifrar la razón de la sonrisa burlona en aquel rostro perfecto y de pronto, como el baldazo de agua fría de la noche anterior, ante ella se presentó la triste y cruel realidad de…

- Mierda! – dijo en un susurro, sonrojándose levemente al mirase y distinguir su pijama negra (compuesta por un bbd con una media luna de color morado con adornos escarchados color plata y un pantalón flojo).

- Lo ves Weasley? por eso es mejor que te des cuenta de las cosas antes de venir aquí a hacer de "defensora de pobres" aunque en si eso es demasiado irónico – terminó Malfoy mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza, haciendo que la pelirroja comenzara a sonrojarse.

Pero no, eso ya iba demasiado lejos y Ginebra Molly Weasley Prewet jamás, y repito jamás! se dejaría caer tan fácil ante las estupideces de un madito cabrón egocéntrico y pedante, así que para que la situación no empeore decidió optar por el camino pacífico, le dedicó una de sus famosas "miradas asesinas" al rubio (N/A: porq no vayan a creer q solo nuestro sexy hurón puede tener esas miraditas q matan, eh?) y se dirigió con la cabeza en alto hacia la salida, junto con Cam. Pero no todo podía salir tan bien, no? porq…

- Por cierto… lindos pufos comadreja! – gritó el rubito antes de que la chica se alejara demasiado. La chica solo lo miró de reojo con una sonrisa sarcástica y sin poder soportarlo más, tomo un pedazo de una sustancia incierta del piso y se la tiró al rubio (el cual no vio el pedazo de comida volar para impactarse en su rostro porque estaba demasiado ocupado repartiendo sonrisas de suficiencia a todas sus admiradoras). Toda aquella maza, que ahora parecía ser (por el olor más que por otra cosa) una extraña mezcla de avena, un poco de torta de maíz y quizás un poco de puré de pera se deslizó por la carita del hurón hasta ir a parar en su ropa.

Silencio. Nadie podía decir nada, aunque quisiesen porque estaban demasiado sorprendidos ante la estupefacción del chico y la sonrisa victoriosa de la enpijamada (N/A: esta palabra no existe así que si tiene horrores ortográficos, sepan disculparme xD) pelirroja, quien después de esta pequeña victoria se dirigió airosa a puerta del Gran Comedor, pero justo entonces… hicieron su entrada triunfal la profesora McGonagall seguida de Snape y Dumbly, quienes pasaron de la alegría de su amena conversación a una mirada un tanto extraña, con un ojo más grande que otro y la mandíbula colgando un metro más debajo de donde debería estar.

Y entonces, mientras otro silencio abrumante se hacía presente, cierto rubio, sin darse cuenta de nada (N/A: q mala percepción tiempo-circunstancias de este niño, no? xD jaja) se agachó, recogió un pedazo de torta y avena, lo hizo bolita (tipo bola de nieve) y la lanzó en dirección a la pelirroja. Lo único que se escuchaba era un pffiuuu producido por la comida voladora xD, mientras el rubio se enderezaba con una sonrisa que decía: el ultimo pastelazo lo doy yo!...

… Y el impacto llega

Si antes había un silencio incómodo que estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas, ahora este se había transformado en un silencio sepulcral mezclado de terror.

Si, el pastelazo había llegado a la Gryffindor… pero no a la correcta.

La mandíbula colgante de la profesora McGonagall ahora estaba llena de torta, eso y una parte de su nariz, y unos salpicados en sus lentes.

Conteo mental de Draco Malfoy:

3

2

1

- SEÑORRR MALFOYYYY! – gritó a todo pulmón la sub.-directora del colegio mientras trataba con las manos de quitarse la comida de la cara

- Profesora yo n.. – comenzó el chico

- Usted nada! venga de inmediato a mi oficina!

- Pero el profesor Snape es el que deberí… - intentó de nuevo el rubio

- El profesor Snape no tiene la cara llena de comida! – volvió a vociferar la profesora, dio media vuelta y salió con la frente en alto seguida del hurón, que al pasar donde la pelirroja y mirarla casi al borde de morir de risa se paró en seco.

- Coff coff… profesora no creo que sea justo que solo me castigue a mi cuando la Señorita Weasley también ha provocado este desastre – mirada vengativa del rubio y totalmente sorprendida de la pelirroja

- Como dice Señor Malfoy? – McGonagall había regresado hacia donde estaban los chicos y los miraba inquisidoramente

- Pues verá, el pastel que se estrelló en su cara, de hecho era para ella, por haberme tirado avena y otras cosas más

- Señorita Weasley! acompáñenos! – y dicho esto, el trío salió del Gran Comedor rumbo al despacho de la sub.-directora

Poom! una puerta que se cierra como en Malcom (N/A. see no se me da muy bien los efectos de sonido --)

Les había parecido que todo aquel sermón nunca terminaría, que continuaría hasta el infinito y más allá y sinceramente debían admitir que lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera habían escuchado la tercera parte de todo el súper discurso de McGonagall. Ahora los dos caminaban hacia el pasillo central para que después cada un fuera por su camino, hasta el momento ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, hasta que de repente el rubio comenzó a reírse discretamente hasta que eso terminó en una risa descontrolada.

- Malfoy! por que demonios te ries! ¬¬

- Jaja por jaja porque jajaja no puedes ver todos los días la cara de McGonagall llena de comida jajajaja xD

- Pero no ves lo que costó eso! tenemos castigo de por vida! --

- Jajaja pero valió la pena jajaja xD

´ FALSHBACK ´

McGonagall abrió la puerta de su despacho y dejó pasar primero al rubio y a la pelirroja quienes se sentaron en unas sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio, cerró la puerta de un portazo y tomó asiento en su lugar mientras los veía con cara de pocos amigos.

- El colmo! – soltó de repente – me parece el colmo su comportamiento! pensé que eran jóvenes maduros, no unos niñitos que juegan con la comida! no sé como es posible que sean tan… tan… bueno no encuentro una palabra lo suficientemente delicada para decirlo pero se han comportado como una banda de… de… brutos barabajales! (N/A: no se si este bien escrito así q mil disculpas si esta mal xD)

Mente de Ginny: uff por como se sonroja y todo el esfuerzo pensé que diría algo peor xD)

Mente de Draco: un hipogrifo se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araañaaa

- … Parece que no se dan cuenta de que esto no tiene que ver solo con su infantil comportamiento si no también con lo desconsiderados que son con…

Mente de Ginny: mmm será que la profesora McGonagall tiene suficiente cabello como para peinarle una trenza estilo Rapunzel? O.o

Mente de Draco: como veían que resistía se fueron a llamar a otro hipogriiiifo…

- … los elfos domésticos! parece que no se dan cuenta del enorme trabajo que hacen para preparar toda esa comida!, además…

Mente de Ginny: quizás se vería mejor con un poco más de vida, talvez el color rosa le quede bien en el cabello

Mente de Draco: tres hipogrifos se balanceaban…

- Parece que no supieran que hay millones de personas ahí fuera que mueren de hambre! pudiendo alimentarse con la comida que ustedes desperdician!

Mente de Ginny: y si… no! espera un momento tiene razón ¬¬! soy una mala niñaaa --

Mente de Draco: cuatro hipo… ja! ni que yo tuviera que preocuparme por los demás! ¬¬

Y así transcurrió al menos media hora de tedio sin fin hasta que McGonagall se quedó sin voz.

- Bueno espero que hayan entendido ¬¬ - terminó y apareció un vaso con agua APRA calmarse un poco

- Si profesora, no volverá a suceder – respondió la pelirroja con mirada de borreguito.

- Y que me dice usted señor Malfoy?

Mente de Draco: Ciento diecisiete hipogrifos (acompañada de una mirada perdida)

- Señor malfoy!!!

La pelirroja muy sutilmente acercó su mano al muslo del chico y lo pellizco un poco.

Mirada asesina del rubio a la pelirroja. Sonrisita inocente de Gin. xD

- Ehhh si claro profesora, claro que comprendí

- Esta seguro? entonces porqué no me respondía?

Mente de Ginny: uhh que buenos muslos awww sugaar xD

- Pues… porque estaba meditando sobre el profundo efecto que sus sabias palabras tuvieron en mi – respondió el chico con una mirada tipo Gato con botas en Shrek xD.

- Bueno, eso espero señor Malfoy. Ahora les diré cuál será su castigo.

Mente de Draco y Gin: O.o CASTIGO! NO HAS SIDO SUFICIENTE CON TREMENDO SERMÓN!!! TT

- Pues debido a todo esto, el castigo para que tomen conciencia de lo que acaban de hacer será ayudar a los elfos en la cocina una semana completa, y después de que la comida que preparen esté lista deberán llevarla a las afueras de Hogsmeade, donde hay un albergue para niños y ancianos indigentes que de seguro estarán felices de recibir la comida que ustedes desprecian. De acuerdo? – ahora le toca a ella, mirada dulce y vengativa de la sub.-directora. xD

- Pero… no es como demasiado profesora? – se aventuró la chica.

- No Ginevra! no es nada en comparación de lo debí haberles hecho. Ahh por cierto señor Malfoy, por el pastelazo – mirada asesina nuevamente – hoy a las 7 debe ir al despacho de Filch para que le asigne alguna tarea de castigo

- O.o pero para eso ya no estaba el castigo que nos dio?!

Mente de Ginny: muajajaja ahí tienes hurón! muajajaja

- No, señor Malfoy.

- pero hoy es sábado!

- Pues me da lo mismo! hoy! a las 6! en el despacho de Filch! me entendió? ¬¬

- Claro, profesora

- Bueno profesora, entonces ya me puedo retirar? – preguntó al pelirroja mientras le dedicaba al rubio una mirada de eterna burla.

- Todavía no termino Ginevra – otra mirada maliciosa de la sub.-directora.

- Ahhh no? – preguntó temerosa la chica

- No, mire señorita Weasley no sé quién le ha dicho que en el castillo se puede andar con pijama ¬¬ esa no es una vestimenta apropiada para bajar al Gran Comedor.

- Pe… pero

- Así que por ello, también le daré un castigo

Mente de Draco: muajajaja no solo voy a ser yo comadreja! muajaja

- Err señor Malfoy, usted ya se puede marchar

- Gracias profesora – el rubio le dirigió una mirada de odio a las dos Gryffindors y salió rayos! yo quería escuchar el castigo de la comadreja esa! ¬¬

- Bueno… como le decía, tendrá que ir hoy también al despacho de Filch a la misma hora que el señor Malfoy para ayudarle en algunas labores, me comprendió?

- Si profesora - TT porquéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! TT

- Muy bien, ahora puede salir

- Hasta luego profesora- la chica salió del despacho y casi se lleva un susto terrible al ver al hurón arrimado en la pared junto a la puerta – Malfoy! no se te ocurra fastidiar porque ahora si que no estoy de humor – dijo mientras lo miraba amenazante y después comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo con los puños y dientes apretados.

- Y que pensaste comadreja? que iba a estar feliz con que me den solo a mi un castigo adicional para hoy?

- Arrrggg solo cállate! – dicho esto comenzó el rumbo hacia su sala común son el rubio al lado suyo.

´ FIN FALSHBACK ´

Desde hace tiempo que andaban y sin llegar a ningún lado, quizás fuera el subconsciente de la chica, que le decía que debía estar lo más que pudiera con el rubio, y al parecer, él no se había (o no había querido darse cuenta) de que la seguía como tarado y por un rumbo sin fin.

Pero de repente, así como había salido a flote la vocecita estúpida incitándola a guiar al chico por un rumbo desconocido, otra vocecita había salido pero esta vez para, como siempre, estropear el buen momento.

Ginnyyyyy…. uhhhh…. Ginnyyyyyy

Conciencia! ya no te sale eso de al voz de fantasma jaja ya se que eres tu xD

Chan! bueno, que diablos estas haciendo!?

Qué no ves? disfruto de la compañía caminante de este hurón sexy xD

Oh bueno, que es sexy no te lo niego pero es Malfoy! Draco Malfoy! que haces tu pidiendo que se estire el tiempo y el castillo para estar con él! eso es muy deprimente ¬¬

Tenias que venir a sacármelo en cara, no? ¬¬ eres una aguafiestas!

Lo se pero también gracias a mi siempre logras rescatar tu dignidad, orgullo y caché!

Lo se -- sniff sniff o se que sniff sniff hasta aquí llegó el paseo con el trasero perfecto de Malfoy? sniff sniff

Sip y así como llegó, desapareció (N/A: mmm q mal que me quedó eso no? -- son los efectos del sueño xD) E inmediatamente la pelirroja se paró, reunió sus mejores cualidades de actriz y le espetó al rubio:

- Malfoy! porqué me sigues!

- Yo no te sigo comadreja!

Mal, mal Draco, que mentira mas tonta y mala acabas de decir

Tú cállate ¬¬

- No? entonces porque me has venido siguiendo como tarado hasta aquí?

- pues…

- No! no digas nada, ya lo sé… el problema es que tu ERES tarado en verdad y por eso no te das cuenta de las cosas, realmente me sorprende que Blaise no te lleve con una correita en el cuello para que por tu falta de neuronas no te pierdas por el castillo!

Genial! esa es mi Gin! B)

Auch! esa no nos la esperábamos, no Draco ¬¬? pero bue, ahora veamos como solucionas esto xD

- Mira quien habla de estupidez! la comadreja que no sabe por dónde va con tal de tenerme a su lado

O.o oh por dios! como lo sabe!!!! como lo sabe!!!! 

Errr Gin… lo dijo por sarcasmo –- él no sabe naaadaaaa. Así q contrólate!

Bien Draco! esa estuvo buena

Lo sé! es obvio si soy lo máximo B)

- Ni lo sueñes pedazo de hurón! es más me voy ya, no pienso desperdiciar mi lindo sábado contigo – dicho esto la chica dio media vuelta y volvió a recorrer el camino por el cual había atravesado.

No podia ser! de nuevo le estaba dejando con la palabra en al boca! arrggg esto no se podia quedar así, se adelantó un poco hacia ella quedándose a dos pasos.

- Al menos, Weasley, ahora sé que tienes un lindo pijama… aunque pensándolo bien… te verías mucho mejor sin él – la miró con cara de victoria y siguió de largo muy satisfecho consigo mismo, ya se había desquitado de lo de la noche pasada!...

… Entonces sintió una mano fría que sujetaba la suya (N/A: y nah, nah era la muerte con la máscara de Scary Movie xD), el rubio dio la vuelta y vió que era ella quien lo tenía sujeto (N/A: dahh obvio quien más va a ser? xD) con una mezcla extraña de sonrisa sádica, mirada divertida y expresión de maníaca. Y se fue juntando mucho más a él… acortando distancias, mirando son ansias sus labios y con intensidad a sus hermosos ojos de metal…

Y hasta ahí se queda! muajajaja ya se, ya se que muchas me querrán patear por dejarla ahí, pero siendo las 3:47 de la madrugada créanme que estoy muy cansada, con dolor de espalda y la nariz fría TT, así que ahí se los dejo para que les de un poco más de intriga tmb xD

Bue, en compensación por mi tardanza y aprovechando que mi muzo inspirador me ha hecho retomar las sensaciones de lujuria y pasión (jajaja no puedo creer q dije eso, en verdad el sueño me afecta xD) les he escrito muchio muchio para que se puedan entretener un buen ratito leyendop! Ya saben, lo de siempre, espero que les guste, yo en verdad me he divertido de lo lindo escribiendo este cap para ustedes, como siempre incluyendo mis anécdotas y traumas xD y puedo decir que me ha encantado como quedó (see q ego, no?) bue, eso es todo.

QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y NO OLVIDEN SUS RR! q son los que siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo aunque luego parezca Rodolfo el reno en chica xD

Y como siempre, espero sus rr, comentarios, anécdotas y verduras :P

Besos.

Anya.


	3. Chapter 3: Dulce castigo

Agradezco a todas por sus rr!!!! Arigato gozaimazu!!! SIEMPRE SON GENIALES QUERIDAS LECTORAS. LAS AMOOO!!! xD dejen o no rr

Ahora si, disfruten de su lectura y no olviden los rr!!!! porfaaaaaaaaa carita de perrito a medio morir.

Como explicación para quien quiera leerlo, deben saber que lamento mucho la demora pero se me secó la imaginación durante un tiempo, y mi procesador de Office se pudrió así q no podía usar ninguno de los programas porque estaba bloqueado O.o además de algunas crisis xD pero ya todo ta genial jijiji, pero supongo que eso no les interesa para nada! xD solo quiero que estén seguras de que les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza sniff láncenme todos los tomates y verduras que les quieran TT. A pesar de eso, por favor mándenme sus rr!!!

**NO OLVIDEN QUE LO Q ESTE ENTRE SON PENSAMIENTOS DE CADA PERSONAJE! disfruten su lectura!!!**

Cap 3: Dulce castigo

Mmm cuanto había anhelado ese momento, y cuanto lo estaba disfrutando ahora… lo tenía tan cerca y sabía que él no podía reaccionar porque tenía a su favor varias cosas como el elemento sorpresa y - a riesgo de parecer una tarada arrogante - sabia que los chicos no se resistían a sus encantos… sea quien sea.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de probar al fin los labios extremadamente sexys del rubio y así probablemente terminar con esa fijación extraña hacia él, quizás solo necesitara eso pero… así de fácil? sin chiste? nah… las cosas tenían que ser más elaboradas por Merlín! no dejaría que se note su desesperación por experimentar esa sensación! pero… y ahora qué? no podía parecer una cobarde y salir corriendo y tampoco iba a lanzarse encima de rubio como si fuese una de esas tontas que lo acosaban y se le ofrecían a cada momento mmm… necesitaba una salida, un mini-plan de emergencia… algo… algooo!!!!!!, y si…

- Argh! creo q al fin las perdí – un muy agitado Blaise aparecía por el corredor, rodeado de un aura dorada y estrellas que caían del cielo acompañadas de una canción de Gloria de fondo… (N/A: espero q se lo imaginen como en peli xD…)

De inmediato el rubio y la taheña se separaron, él con una mirada confundida y ella con una sonrisa de total y absoluta gratificación.

- Errr… de que huyes Blaise? – preguntó el rubio tratando de sonar totalmente indiferente por al situación anterior

- De unas locas que creo que querían violarme - respondió el chico conservando su expresión de susto y agitación. Se dio cuenta de que en un segundo Ginny se había colocado a su lado mirándole con una sonrisa "de oreja a oreja" – emmm te pasa algo Gin? (N/A: para las q no lo recuerden… Blaise y Ginny si son amigos)

- Pues… Blaise Zabini!!!! no sabes cuánto te amoooo!!!! – le lanzó la pelirroja al tiempo en que le daba un beso en la mejilla y después de guiñarle un ojo desaparecía por el pasillo rumbo a… quien sabe donde xD.

Blaise solamente rió ante la ocurrencia de la chica, pero en cambio el rubio… maquinaba una serie de conclusiones raras en su retorcida mente

- Te pasa algo, Draco?

- Ehh no, para nada… solo que estoy cansado --

- Bueno, vamos a la sala común no? – dijo el moreno al mismo mientras emprendía su marcha hacia las mazmorras, pero se detuvo al ver que el rubio seguía con la vista perdida hacia el pasillo por donde se había ido la pelirroja minutos atrás – ejem ejem, será que vienes o tengo que esperarte medio año?

- Eh? Ammm no, ya voy –dicho esto el rubio alcanzó a Blaise, quien comenzó a relatar todo lo ocurrido con sus acosadoras pero al parecer Draco estaba en otro universo si era posible… pero definitivamente no lo estaba escuchando…

-… Y así fue como evadí a Amanda y después… - Draco estado zombie - después un dragón llego al castillo y se comió a Amanda!, me dijo que lo había hecho porque era dragona y me amaba por se tan sexy y que quería que nos casemos! Lo puedes creer?

- Ajap… q adorable Blaise

- O.O ehhh siiii… pero le dije que no podía porque me gustaba alguien mas y de repente dijo…. GINNY!

-QUE!? DONDEEEE?! O.O

- AHAHAHAHA Draco he pasado al menos 10 minutos diciéndote que una dragona que estaba enamorada de mi se me declaro y se comió a Amanda y no me has escuchado hasta q dije Ginny xD que te traes con la chica eh? – preguntó el moreno mirándolo inocentemente pero divertido

- Es que…. La detesto! – respondió el rubio mientras entraban en la sala común, Pansy y Shane estaban en el sofá frente a la chimenea conversando animadamente, se acercaron a ellos y Draco les comentó lo sucedido en el despacho de McGonagall… ni loco les contaría lo que paso o casi pasa con la Weasley… sniff se burlarían de él toda una vida sniff…

Mientras tanto… en la sala común de Gryffindor…

-AHAHAHA es que debieron verlo ahahahaha – decía la cierta pelirroja mientras daba vueltas en el suelo, a diferencia de Malfoy, ella si les habia contado a Alisson y a Nick (que aunque fuera de Raven se le permitìa tranquilamente entrar en la torre Gryffindor) sobre todo lo sucedido aquella mañana

- Oh Ginny! Si hubiese estado en tu lugar… mataría a Blaise por aparecer justo en el momento menos indicado! – decía la rubia mientras parecía estar soñando con el momento del beso y acariciando delicadamente el lomo de Yuki

- Errr… Alisson – Nick sacudía las manos frente a los ojos de la chica – por favor anda a babear a otro lado si? ¬¬

- ¬¬ no estoy babeando Nicolas! Solo que no me digas q no seria una hermosa imagen una pelirroja y un rubio platinado juntos? – a penas terminó la frase un almohadón se estrello con el rostro de la rubita, provocando que Auki se dirigiera corriendo a refugiarse entre los almohadones de la cama con cobertor vino perteneciente a Alisson.

- Ni se te ocurra decir otra vez eso Aly! – le gritó la pelirroja mirándola seriamente pero al mismo tiempo no podía ocultar la risita tonta que salía de sus labios, dejo que su cuerpo se desplomara en su cama de cobertor negro, cerro los ojos y tuvo la vision de ella y el rubio, caminando tomados de la mano y riendo de alguna estupidez, sonrió aun más, aunque por un instante la sonrisa se difuminó al recibir el impacto de un almohadón morado en la cara, el cual Nicolas le habia lanzado, y así una gran guerra de almohadas se desató en la habitación nº 2 de las chicas de quinto curso de Gryffindor.

Horas mas tarde, Nick y Ginny salían de la torre de Gryffindor, ambos se encaminaron hacia el tercer piso, entonces Nicolás cambió de rumbo para ir a la biblioteca por un libro para la tarea del lunes, y Gin se dirigió con toda la pereza y mala cara al despacho del mal humorado conserje de Hogwarts.

Al llegar, se detuvo frente a la puerta durante unos segundos, respiro profundo, contó hasta 10,moldeo su chakra, puso una sonrisa dulce y encantadora (quizás se podría congraciar con Filch si adoptaba una posición adecuada), golpeo dos veces y tras escuchar un molesto "Adelante" abrió la puerta y se encontró con una oficina relativamente pequeña, alumbrada por algunos candelabros en las paredes, el escritorio lleno de pergaminos viejos y algunos objetos confiscados, decenas de ficheros arrimados contra las paredes, etc.

- Buenas noches señor Filch, me han enviado para… - empezó la pelirroja

- Si, si ya se quien y para qué te han enviado, ahora siéntate para esperar a tu compañero de castigo – Ginny hizo lo que el conserje le había ordenado y se dispuso a esperar, miró su reloj de muñeca, 6:05, ojalá no tuviera que esperar a Malfoy toda la noche porque ya estaba comenzando a exasperarse!. Cinco minutos más tarde tocaron la puerta y Draco Malfoy hizo su entrada triunfal.

Awww… se ve wapisimo… va, siempre se ve wapisimo… . Llevaba puestos unos jean azules de tono desgastado (N/A: mmm no se como describir bien el color, pero bue imagínense unos jean's medio azulitos de algún todo agradable xD), una camiseta turquesa con un estampado raro y zapatillas negras. No saludó a Filch al ingresar, solo le dirigió una sonrisa de autoridad y sarcasmo, y pasó la mirada a la pelirroja, ante ella solo rodó los ojos – Bueno, ahora que hacemos?

- Pues… joven Malfoy, usted y la señorita Weasley solamente tendrán la tarea de limpiar las jaulas de los diferentes animales del aula de Transformaciones, obviamente sin varita – los chicos asintieron y después de que el conserje les ordenara con un movimiento de cabeza que salieran ya del despacho, ambos se encaminaron hacia el aula.

- Muy bien, tu limpiarás las jaulas de las aves y reptiles y yo lo haré con los demás animales – dijo la pelirroja, mientras se ponía guantes de aseo y se inclinaba hacia la jaula de un bonito mapache.

- Weasley, ya se que debes estar acostumbrada a relacionarte con animales, digo… por donde vives y todo eso… pero si tienes varita no deberías usarla para limpiar? – decía el rubio mientras la veía burlonamente – Fregotego! – al instante obviamente la jaula quedó totalmente limpia, pero había ocasionado que el ave que se encontraba ahí se exaltara terriblemente.

- Nos prohibieron usar la varita! ¬¬

- Y crees que me importa? Por favor, soy un Malfoy – dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente, como si eso pusiera punto final a la discusión y prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo, es decir, provocando infartos a los pobres poobres animalitos.

- Serás tarado! – le gritó la pelirroja levantándose rápidamente y corriendo a ver si podía calmar al ave – obviamente hay que usar la varita para limpiar! Pero primero tienes que sacar al pobre animalito que esta ahí dentro, cabeza hueca! – pasó uno de sus dedos a través de los barrotes y con él acarició el ala del ave – tranquilo precioso, no pasa nada, eh?

- O.O Weasley qué rayos te pasa! Estas hablándole a un pájaro! – respondió el rubio entre burlón y asustado (por si estaba con una loka)

- ¬¬ mejor solo cállate y apúrate que las lagartijas no pueden quedarse en esa inmundicia – dijo volviendo a concentrarse en la jaula de otro animal de los que le tocaban a ella.

- Aja y porqué tengo yo que hacerme cargo de los reptiles? ¬¬

- Supongo que entre ustedes se entenderán, aunque si los relaciono contigo estoy insultando a los pobres – decía la pelirroja mientras ahora sacaba a una tarántula de su jaula

- ¬¬ ok ok…! - tsk! será una noche laaarga -- Qué no se supone que deberías tener cuidado con esas cosas comadreja? – dijo el rubio mientras señalaba a la araña

- Nah, son solo criaturas incomprendidas, todos los animales son geniales si los tratas adecuadamente… aunque no sé porqué no me funcionó esa táctica con Filch – dijo con voz seria pero sonriendo

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír también ante el comentario, con que le gustaban los animales, eh? Quizás esa información podría servirle, el castigo transcurrió lentamente, aunque había ciertos comentarios graciosos, ambos sabían que no era la intención del otro empezar a agradarse, nah, ambos seguían siendo las mismas personas y con el mismo carácter de no poder soportarse uno al otro, además de que ninguno había (al parecer) recordado el extraño momento de cuando en la mañana, parecía que estuvieron a punto de besarse…

El sonido del estúpido despertador retumbó en la habitación de chicos de Slytherin, la cual solamente estaba siendo ocupada por tres chicos, sin embargo, el maldito despertador era propiedad de solo uno de ellos.

- Maldición Draco! Si no apagas ese instrumento del mal lo lanzare desde la torre de astronomía! – refunfuñó el castaño, mientras trataba de librarse del revoltijo de cobijas que lo tenían atrapado y que a parte de todo no le permitían ponerse de pie – Argh! Odio los lunes!!! - en eso el rubio platinado ya había despertado y riendo se encaminaba al baño.

Desde el otro extremo de la habitación Shane milagrosamente lograba despertarse como todo un ángel, sin sentir las perturbaciones causadas por causa del despertador de Draco, se removió en su cama y se desperezó, contemplo a Blaise tendido en el piso y rió descaradamente

- De nuevo Blaise? Deberías poner un colchón bajo tu cama para que al menos no te duelan mucho los golpes, no? Jaja – comentó mientras se levantaba y sacaba su uniforme del baúl – Draco! – dijo gritando hacia nadie en especial, pero con la intención de que el rubio lo escuchara – date prisa con la ducha porque no quiero tener q bañarme en agua fría!

- Ok! – respondió el rubio y 7 minutos más tarde salía del cuarto de baño con una toalla atada en la cintura y el cabello rubio totalmente mojado, escurriendo un poco de agua todavía – todo tuyo Shane.

- Oh my gosh!!!! – dijo Blaise mirando al rubio y riendo – moriré!!! Que sexy, Malfoy!!!

- Chicos no empiecen la orgía sin mi!!! Jaja – se escuchó desde dentro de la ducha.

- Sé que altero las hormonas de cualquiera, querido – dijo el rubio poniendo una sonrisa seductora para después reír fuertemente y ponerse su ropa del colegio.

Eso era como el pan de cada día entre los tres amigos, desde que Draco había empezado con sus ínfulas de "dios del sexo" o "sex symbol de Hogwarts" Blaise había comenzado a fastidiarlo para tratar de que cambiase de actitud, tratando de hacerle ver lo insufrible que se ponía a veces, pero en lugar de eso, a aparte de que su egolatría estaba igual de alta que la torre Eifel había logrado comenzar con esa rara tradición de molestarse los unos a los otros con cosas como esas.

Después de que todos se hubiesen alistado para salir a sus clases y también dicho sea de paso, arrasar con los corazones de la población femenina del colegio, salieron a esperar a Pansy, ya que ella siempre tardaba al menos 15 minutos más que ellos en subir de su habitación a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Exactamente 13 minutos después se escucharon unas risitas provenientes de la escalera y pudieron distinguir a Pansy, Millicent y Amanda (de la cual Blaise trato de esconderse) , la rubia como siempre, se veía hermosa, aunque muchos pensaran que Pansy Parkinson era una niña frívola, malvada y estúpida, estaban muy equivocados, si en verdad la llegaban a conocer resultaba una persona verdaderamente encantadora y lista (aunque eso no quería decir que fuese una comelibros como Granger), pero después de todo… era una Slytherin y al igual que los chicos, si había algo que sabía hacer muy bien, era activar su capacidad histriónica con las personas con las cuales no tenía contacto. Se despidió de las dos chicas y se acercó a sus amigos sonrientes, para que segundos después el cuarteto se dirigiera a la fría puerta de mármol que los separaba del corredor de las mazmorras.

- Draco me pasas unas tostadas y la mermelada, por favor – pidió la rubia mientras ella se ocupaba en revolver su jugo de fresas, pero aún así el rubio no hizo nada, solo tenía una mirada seria fijada en algún punto incierto - ehh Draco? – volvió a decir la rubia pero siguió sin obtener respuesta alguna, intercambió miradas divertidas y pequeñas sonrisas con Shane y Blaise.

- Daría 50 galeones por saber en que piensas – dijo Blaise mirándolo raro a los ojos xD como si así lograría leer los pensamientos del rubio, después comenzó a mover las manos en círculos en frente suyo murmurando algo verdaderamente extraño.

- Ten, Blaise – Shane le extendía una bufanda verde y blanca, pero al ver la cara de confusión del castaño añadió entre risas – es el turbante que te falta para ser todo un brujo esotérico! xD (N/A: sonido de tambores de chanán! jaja)

En cuanto al rubio… bueno su mente divagaba por los oscuros rincones de si mismo, no entendía que había pasado con esa comadrejita el sábado anterior, pero había algo que… bueno en verdad no sabía como explicarlo, era como si al fin la hubiese visto en verdad, muchas veces la molestó, le dirigió sus típicas miradas de superioridad y demás pero no había entendido porque ayer ella no había caído a sus pies como la demás! ESO! Era justo eso! Ella al parecer no había cedido ante los encantos del rubio y eso era lo que lo atormentaba, ya que al estar acostumbrado a que todas las chicas del colegio babearan por él que una mugrosa Gryffindor, una Weasley no lo tuviera todavía formando parte de un altar en algún lugar de su alcoba realmente lo sacaba de quicio ¬¬… eso no podría continuar asi --

De alguna forma milagrosa volvió a la realidad, justo a tiempo para comer algunos waffles, tomar un poco de leche, guardarse una manzana verde en el bolsillo de la túnica y correr con sus amigos a la clase de Transformación.

Si tan solo pudiese saber los planes que se cernían en esa maléfica cabecita rubia platinada… seria genial, ahí estaba ella comiendo waffles mientras él no hacía mas que mirar al vacío. A su lado Aly y Nick planeaban el fin de semana en Hogsmeade, por lo visto ambos chicos necesitaban una nueva provisión de dulces y hacían una interminable lista de los que debían comprar para subsistir a las clases sin morir por falta de azúcar en su vida.

- Gin, no crees que deberías pensar en qué hacer el fin de semana también? Porque luego si vamos de compras al pueblo y no tienes una lista te olvidaras de las cosas y te pondrás terrible humor – le decía Aly mientras releía nuevamente su lista, hecha en una hoja perfumada y con bordes y dibujos de color fucsia.

- Pero es lunes todavía Alisson!!!! Todavía tengo mucho tiempo como para pensar en que comprar el fin de semana.

- Por cierto Gin – comenzó Nick después de tragar un pedazo de manzana verde – recuerda tu castigo con McGonagall, eh?

- O.o es verdad!!! Por Merlín Nick ni lo recordaba, gracias por decírmelo jijiji

- ¬¬ ya conozco la cabeza de pollo q tienes Ni (diminutivísimo para Ginebra q se me acaba de ocurrir xD) ¬¬ - el chico sacó su horario de clases y su expresión volvió a ser la del lunes pasado, y pasado, y pasado… doble de pociones a la primera hora TT.

Terminaron su desayuno y cada quien salió rumbo a sus clases, Nicolas a sus tortuosas horas de Pociones y Alisson y Gin a su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. El día pasó sin muchos inconvenientes, algunas mordiditas de escregruto por aquí, algunas explosiones en Encantamientos por allá, a la hora del almuerzo McGonagall aprovechó para recordarle a Ginny que debía estar mas o menos a las 4 pm en su despacho para dar comienzo al castigo, y la pelirroja pudo divisar minutos después que la profesora de Transformación hacía lo mismo con cierto rubio de Slytherin, el cual después de ello no hizo mas que hundir su rostro entre sus manos mientras sus amigos le dirigían miradas de lástima y le daban palmaditas en la espalda xD.

- La verdad Gin no deberías preocuparte mucho, he escuchado que en la cocina, a parte de los elfos existen shtrantcus (N/A: disculparan si esta horrible pero me lo acabo de inventar xD) que son espíritus que ayudan a los novatos a que aprendan el arte de la cocina – les comentó Luna mientras los demás la contemplaban con cara de O.o. Luna era una muy buena amiga suya, y comúnmente solía pasar con ellos una buena parte del tiempo, al ser compañera de casa y curso de Nick.

- Ehhh bueno, gracias Lu, estoy segura que necesitaré esos espiritus porque seguramente don Draco me parto una uña si llego a hacer alguna tarea doméstica Malfoy no sabe nada de cocinar -- - dijo la pelirroja un poco molesta, ese castigo si que sería insoportable! Y toda una semana!!!!

- Si… imagínense a Malfoy, seguramente lo primero que dirá al pisar la cocina será: UN MALFOY CORTANDO ZANAHORIAS!!! COMO CREEN!!! – comentó Nicolas haciendo burla del rubio platinado.

- Bueno mírale el lado positivo Gin – dijo Aly tratando de subirle los ánimos a su amiga

- Que verás shtrantcus!!! – saltó emocionada Luna

- No Lu – continuó Aly - el lado positivo es que…

- Podrás ayudar a muchas personas para que tengan algo de comer!!! – el que interrumpio esta vez fue Nicolas, con los ojos abiertos y llenos de estrellitas

- Ya dejen de interrumpirme!!! Y bueno eso es agradable, pero lo mas importante es que – la rubita dorada se acercó a ellos como si lo que fuera a decir sería un secreto de estado, los otros tres hicieron lo mismo – estarás a solas por horas con Draco Malfoy!!! – terminó con una risita estúpida y un brillo raro en los ojos.

- Siiii – respondió la pelirroja emocionada e imitando el brillo en los ojos de Aly – estando tanto tiempo a solas puedo aprovechar para estrangularlo con una rama de perejil!!!!!!!!!!

- Argh Gin! Eres imposible – le respondió Alisson volviendo a su posición normal en la silla y con una mirada no muy divertida.

Y al fin llegó la hora de la verdad! 5 minutos antes de las 4 pm una pelirroja y un rubio platinado salían de sus respectivas salas comunes hacia el despacho de la sub-directora del colegio, llegaron al mismo tiempo y tras un breve intercambio de miradas que desbordaban fastidio. Draco golpeó la puerta y entraron, McGonagall estaba concentrada revisando unos papeles, quizás por eso no había escuchado cuando llamaron a la puerta y no noto si presencia hasta sentir cuatro ojos clavados en ella

- Oh! Joven Malfoy, Señorita Weasley – miró su reloj de bolsillo – justo a tiempo, los felicito por eso, ahora – se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta la puerta – acompáñenme por favor.

La sub-directora del colegio siguió con su rumbo hasta llegar al vestíbulo, y siguió directo hacia las cocinas, tras ella se encontraban el rubio platinado y la pelirroja que intercambiaban miradas de molestia y expectación, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de todo lo que tendrían que hacer pero por algún motivota idea de ayuda comunitaria no los molestaba tanto.

Al llegar, atravesaron la pintura de las frutas y un elfo los recibió en la entrada e hizo una reverencia hacia la profesora McGonagall.

- Hola Toby, estos son los jóvenes que deben cumplir el castigo esta semana, como ya sabes deben ayudar cocinando y cuando todo este listo deben ir al albergue de Hogsmeade llevando lo que prepararon.

- Esta bien profesora, como usted ordene pero creo q los jóvenes no deberían cocinar, eso es tarea para los elfos – dijo con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, con la impresión de que súbitamente se tiraría a llorar ante ellos.

- Ya discutimos eso, es parte del castigo, no te preocupes – dijo McGonagall mirando dulcemente al elfo con una sonrisa en el rostro, el elfo le devolvió la sonrisa y la sub-directora se giró hacia los castigados - bueno, saben que hacer, no hagan desastres por favor, nos veremos luego – se dirigió hacia la puerta, tomando discretamente un bollo que estaba en una de las mesas y salió con una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Ehhh… bueno y ahora?... Toby, que tenemos que hacer? – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras doblaba las mangas de su blusa.

- Pues Toby insiste en que los jóvenes magos no deberían hacer este tipo de labores… – comenzó el elfo

- Pues ya somos dos – respondió el rubio en un susurro lleno de fastidio.

- Pero ya que la profesora ha insistido tanto emm… creo que podrían comenzar por ir a cortar las verduras que están en la mesa de allá- terminó el elfo señalando un espacio entre la tercera de las cuatro mesas largas, dicho esto, se encaminó hacia allá esperando que el rubio y la pelirroja lo siguieran – creo que con esto se podrán entretener un buen rato, deben cortar los tomates, pepinillos, zanahorias, lavar y cortar las lechugas también, y pelar las patatas, la mitad las dejaran enteras y la otra mitad las cortan en tajas grandes – Toby abrió uno de los cajones que habían en las mesas y sacó dos delantales, algunos cuchillos y manteles y se los dio – Creo que eso es todo, si necesitan algo mas, solo llámenme y los ayudaré en seguida.

- Bueno, esto no será tan malo, siempre me gustó ayudar un poco a mamá en la cocina – comentó la pelirroja mientras amarraba las tiras de su delantal y se recogía una coleta alta en el cabello para que no le molestase.

Malfoy no pronunciaba una sola palabra, miraba casi poéticamente a las verduras, como si se tratasen de una gran obra de arte a la cual debía de pulir, no hizo caso de la pelirroja que al parecer trataba de reflexionar acerca de algo, tomo un cuchillo, un pepinillo y comenzó a pelarlo y cortarlo en rodajitas rápidamente.

- Wow O.O pareces todo un cheff profesional

- Mmm, se hace lo que se puede Weasley – dijo con una sonrisa extremadamente sexy, aunque la pelirroja dudaba de que él lo estuviera haciendo concientemente.

La pelirroja permaneció en silencio mientras lo observaba, sinceramente debía verse ridícula y lo sabía, con una rama de apio en una mano y una zanahoria en la otra mirándolo embobada.

- Ejem Weasley, creo que a los elfos no les gustara para nada que empapes las verduras con tus babas – dijo el rubio mirándola con el rabillo del ojo y con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

- Estúpido – murmuró y tratando de reunir todas sus habilidades histriónicas, fingió una pose indiferente y empezó a cortar zanahorias.

Quizás fuera por la situación, por lo extraño del momento, estar allí cortando verduras al lado del sex symbol del colegio… además estaba comenzando a sentir un poco de sueño. Oh por Merlín! No era que no le gustase cocinar pero 3 horas cortando verduras era demasiado para una pobre niña adorable! Le dolían los deditos y estaba aburrida, cansada, hambrienta y a punto de dormirse sin importar que su caché y glamour queden por el piso y yaa estaba entrando en un estado de inconciencia grave… cinco segundos era todo lo que necesitaba para poder descansar un poco la vista… cinco segundos.

Muchas cosas llegan a pasar en cinco segundos, de repente ahí estaban ella y ese perfectamente sexy hurón con la tarea de preparar la comida en una cocina preciosa, con varias lucecitas en el techo que hacia dar la apariencia de un cielo con estrellitas luminosas dentro de la casa, en la mesa de mármol y él con un delantal de cocina con zanahorias coloridas le sonreía coquetamente… una imagen preciosa… si tan solo no estuviera tan segura de que todo ello era tan falso, que era únicamente una ilusión de su cabecita loca… una ilusión.

Había estado tan preocupado en realizar a la perfección su tarea de cheff que no podría decir cuándo la chica Weasley se había quedado dormida, la primera intención que tuvo fue gritarle o tirarle un balde de agua congelada para que despertase y cuando estaba a punto de llenar una cubeta se detuvo a mirarla, en verdad se veía muy dulce, tenía una pequeña tira de cáscara de zanahoria en la mejilla y… todo era tan estúpidamente perfecto! la imagen, la situación, todo menos las personas, no podían dejar de lado que ella era la Weasley, la comadreja menor y él era… sencillamente él, tan perfecto, todo un Malfoy.

Qué debía hacer? Y si solo la despertaba como tenia planeado con el balde de agua o algo así? No podía darse el lujo de caer en el juego de la pelirroja menor porque… bueno… porque se odiaban! Eso no iba a cambiar por una visión adorable de 5 segundos, o si? NO! Definitivamente no lo haría. Entonces qué rayos hacía mirándola así y acercándose a ella?

Parecía un ángel de esa manera, tan tranquila y dulce, nunca antes se había percatado que las pecas que tenía la chica no la hacían ver fea, le quedaban muy bien y le daban un aire de inocencia inigualable y su cabello rojo resaltaba su piel blanca y tersa, ahora él estaba arrodillado delante suyo, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima, y su mirada variaba entre los labios y los ojos tranquilamente cerrados de la chica. Sopló sobre su nariz y ella la arrugó aunque no se despertó.

El rubio se acercó lentamente a sus labios, de un rosa pálido, se estaba dejando llevar por esa corriente electrizante que la quería unir a ella; ya se encontraba a tres milímetros de llegar a su meta cuando de repente el tiempo se congeló en un par de pupilas de un color almendra intenso.

- Malfoy! Aléjate de mi!!! – se había tardado algunos segundos en reaccionar a la extraña cercanía del rubio, y había estado tentada a dejar que él la besara, para variar algo no dejó que lo haga y en su lugar no se le ocurrió nada más que correr hacia la pared y apoyarse en ella con cara de shockeada – qué demonios estabas intentando hacer!?

Duh Ginny! Que pregunta más estúpida si es más que obvio ¬¬

- Es obvio comadreja! Solo quería… - bien Draco, ahora invéntate algo coherente - quería quitarte la zanahoria que tienes en la mejilla! - no se te ocurrió nada mejor rubito? -- no! Y deberías dejar de criticarme y ayudar un poco para variar ¬¬

- Mmm… bueno - y ahora qué le digo! No quiero que piense que yo pensaba que el quería algo mas porque entonces él pensará que yo pienso que él es algo más que mi archi-enemigo pues verás Gin, parece bastante lógico lo que dice así que solo ignóralo buena idea… la evasiva siempre ha funcionado bien B) - … pues creo que debería agradecértelo… ya sabes por querer quitarme la zanahoria y eso – dijo la pelirroja fingiendo indiferencia y restándole importancia al asunto con un movimiento de la mano – sería terrible andar por el colegio con tubérculos en la cara, no? - muy bien Ginebra! ¬¬ por si nadie te lo ha dicho estás quedando como tonta por tus incoherencias ¬¬ - pero igual! No creas que pienso que eres un santo, ni que confío totalmente en ti!, entendido? – terminó ella señalándolo peligrosamente con una rama de apio complementada con una mirada asesina –ella tenia mirada asesina, no el apio jaja- xD.

El rubio solamente la miró divertido, esa chica si que tenía una personalidad demasiado extraña y eso… le estaba empezando a gustar… Pero que rayos estoy diciendo! Tanta comida me está afectando al cerebro!

- Ok ok… no necesito que me amenaces con tu escuadrón de verduras vengadoras, Weasley ¬¬

- No te estoy amenazando, solo dejo puntos claros, siempre hay que hacerlo cuando estas obligada a compartir tiempo con un estúpido egocéntrico!

- Qué acaso nunca puedes llevar la fiesta en paz Weasley? ¬¬

- Puedo, pero el problema es que no quiero, al menos no con alguien como tu – la pelirroja esbozó una gran sonrisa que destilaba arrogancia

- Ja! Y supuestamente como es alguien como yo, eh?

- Pues… arrogante, asfixiante, prepotente, oxigenado – tomó aire – presumido, estúpido un… - no pudo decir más… el rubio se había acercado a ella y ahora sus narices casi rozaban, podía reflejarse en sus pupilas grises, pero lo malo, es que se perdía totalmente en ellas - … un…

- Un que? Todavía no se termina tu gran lista de adjetivos?

- Umm… - la pelirroja no estaba respondiendo, sus sentidos estaban bloqueados, su autocontrol se había ido de paseo y su conciencia al parecer tampoco estaba dispuesta a ordenar a su cuerpo oponer resistencia – mmm tu me das asco… q poco convincente Gin --

- No deberías ser tan mentirosa, pelirroja… se que me deseas – se acercó aún más a ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos – se que quisieras besarme – ahora, en cambio se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios y le retiró a un costado el flequillo – tanto como yo a ti…

Ginny había estado a punto de cerrar los ojos para esperar el beso, pero al escuchar las últimas 5 palabras del rubio, no pudo más que abrir los ojos como dos platos. Había dicho lo que había dicho!? Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora únicamente pero aún así no lograba asimilarlo!

Al ver la mirada de la chica, al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que había salido de su boca! Mierda! No pudo haber dicho semejante estupidez! Mierda! En que momento su cerebro se desconectó? Mierda! Esa pelirroja lo estaba dañando mentalmente en forma severa y sin siquiera saber una razón. Y ahora? Que hacía? Que decía? La besaba? Se alejaba? Fingía que todo había sido uno de sus típicos jueguitos de seducción? Una broma? Y si…

- Ya está todo listo para que vayan al albergue – la voz del elfo resonó en sus mentes de una manera más chillona y estridente de lo común, y después de parpadear y tomar conciencia de sus actos por fin, se separaron al instante.

- Esteee.. si claro, ahora vamos – la pelirroja miró de reojo al Slytherin, pero al percatarse de que éste hacía lo mismo desvió rápidamente la mirada.

El camino hacia el albergue fue silencioso y acompañado de miradas nerviosas, por suerte, gracias a que fueron en carruaje no se demoraron casi nada en llegar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraron al frente de una casa enorme, con una gran puerta doble de madera y varias ventanas. Tocaron la puerta y en seguida una muchacha de unos 16 años los recibió y les hizo pasar, entonces pudieron notar que ese lugar era realmente amplio.

- Pues como verán, esto no es simplemente un lugar común para ayudar a las personas, aquí todo es como si fuese una gran familia, hay niños, hombres y mujeres adultos y también ancianos, todos cooperamos con los quehaceres y también ayudamos a cuidar y cultivar nuestro huerto, que nos provee la mayoría de los alimentos.

- Vaya – la pelirroja estaba anonadada, con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lagrimitas de emoción xD – esto me encanta, es g…

- Es genial – Draco también estaba fascinado con todo allí, se respiraba mucha paz y… amor en el ambiente y eso lo hacía muy acogedor.

- Bueno, ahora vamos a ir al comedor para dejar lo que trajeron y que todos cenen, si? Ahh por cierto, mi nombre es Adrianne

- Yo soy Ginny – saludó la pelirroja brindándole una sonrisa a la chica – y él es un huro…

- Soy Draco – el chico también le dedicó una sonrisa a la castaña (N/A: breve descripción de Adrianne: una chica alta, delgada con cabello castaño y totalmente lacio que le llegaba hasta un poco debajo de los hombros, de ojos verdes y piel casi canela) y luego intentó asesinar con la mirada a la comadreja… digoo Ginny xD

Poco después estaban en una sala enorme, con tres grandes mesas en las que muchas personas estaban comenzando a dejar la comida para esa noche, era justamente como Adrianne había dicho… como una gran familia, ellos hicieron los mismo y pronto Ginny ya estuvo conversando animadamente con un grupito de niños, una señora y una ancianita. Draco por su parte hablaba con una pareja de adultos y Adrianne. En un rato todos ya hubieron cenado y los adultos se habían retirado a descansar al igual que la mayoría de ancianos, pero los que quedaban mas los niños fueron a la sala a jugar con la pelirroja.

Era sorprendente como aquella comadreja podía ser tan extrovertida, en ese momento estaba jugando a las escondidas con los niños que aún no se habían ido a dormir, mientras que los ancianitos la veían encantados y a veces cuando pasaba corriendo por su lado persiguiendo o huyendo de algún pequeño ella se detenía a besarlos en la mejilla o en la frente.

Él nunca en su vida había visto a alguien así, aunque su madre era alguien carismática y entusiasta y sus amigos también, siempre conservaban un poco de distancia con la gente, hasta conocerlos mucho mas a fondo. Pero ella no, ella era capaz de acercarse a quien sea, en dos minutos tratarlos como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida y arrancarle una sonrisa a la persona más triste del mundo y eso… eso… le gustaba…

Pero que demonios estaba diciendo!?, sacudió la cabeza para librarse de todos esos extraños pensamientos, un oscuro futuro le esperaba si seguía dejándose llevar por no-sabía-que-cosa en específico. En eso un niño de a penas 7 años jaló de la manga de su buzo.

- Draco, quieres jugar conmigo?

Como sea, le gustaba ese sitio, ese ambiente, esa gente… aceptó la invitación del pequeño y de repente comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras él con sus manitas lo golpeaba con una almohada. El castigo le comenzaba a agradar… en verdad estar castigado valía _totalmente_ la pena.

Continuó jugando con Mathew (así se llamaba ese enanito) ignorando totalmente que unos ojos castaños lo observaban con una expresión de amor y embelesamiento completos xD. Sinceramente… lo mejor que su jefa de casa hizo en su vida fue castigarla, amaría a McGonagall toda su vida por ello!!!

Bueno eso ha sido todo por el momento, espero que les haya agradado el cap, a mi me pareció que me quedó bastante simpático xD y en compensación por la demora escribí un cap medio largo jiji y bue.. lo que piensen de él ya me lo dirán ustedes en sus rr, no? NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS RR TT o me cortaré las venas con papas fritas TT. Y como siempre espero sus comentarios, ideas, anécdotas y/o/u verduras!!! Pero esta vez seré sincera y no les prometo subir el próximo demasiado rápido -- el cole me esta asfixiando -- pero actualizare! Aunque sea lo ultimo que haga! muajajajaja

Besos. Lu.


End file.
